Knocked up Anna
by FrozenSouls8
Summary: Elsa and Anna use sex as a means to make sure they'll never be apart.


"Queen...Elsa, please you have an audience with the Duke of the South Isles about the incident a few months ago..." the hesitant Butler's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Tell them I am busy bonding with my sister their son almost killed and to come back later!" what sounded angry and scornful was actually just a front, for within the bedroom of the Queen laid her with her sister in the same bed, the sheets nearly falling over the ledge as Elsa leaned against the head board sitting up as her dear red headed sister continued to bounce up and down on her Queenly cock. "Ohhh Anna...Anna" she went back to softly moaning under her breath as her hands held onto her sister's thin waist as Anna's moans drowned out the sound of flesh smacking together over and over, Elsa's throbbing tip would give kisses to Anna's womb each time, while her eyes were rolled upwards towards the back of her head with each thrust Anna's breast jiggled along.

This has become routine for the two sisters, they spend most of the week alone in Elsa's bedroom, they sleep together, eat together, bathe together. "Unnngh..ohgod" Elsa moaned out as she jumped forward and hugged onto Anna's torso, making sure to not hit her belly as Anna was about five months pregnant. As she held on, her thrust got rougher and faster "Mmmmgodgodgod I'm going to cum again!" she moaned out as Anna felt her sister's cock begin to swell up inside, moments before it blew yet another fertile load of spunk inside her, flooding her insides before it leaked out all onto the bed. Both sisters breathing heavily "t-thats the third creampie today E-Elsa...I'm already pregnant w-what more do you want?" she asked playfully as she slowly slipped off of the thick rod that was spreading her cunt, a wet pop sound could be heard as she finally got it out, coated in a thick layer of seed and Anna's juices. Anna got on all fours facing Elsa as she slowly inched her face closer and closer to her Queen's fat prick "Ohhh someone is eager for a taste today..." Elsa teased as she felt her sister's glossy lips wrap around the tip. They've been fucking almost every day for several months and they're still not bored with one another...probably because they grow more naughty and raunchy every week. Elsa had no problems grabbing her little sister's hair and forcing her to take all nine inches down her throat, tears began to form in Anna's eyes as she gagged a bit, but she was much better than when she first started to deepthroat Elsa's baby maker.

"Mmmm that's a good girl...take all of your big sisters big cock!" she moaned out. Anna could taste the thick salty spunk filling her mouth but she offered no resistance to her love as Elsa began to force the head up and down. using Anna's mouth as no more than a personal dick cleaner. A few minutes later they changed position; Anna laying on her back as Elsa hovered over her, slowly she thrusted forward, dipping her throbbing bitch breaker into Anna's mouth and quickly down her throat once again as she began to thrust back and forth, back and forth. Begining to openly fuck her own sister's face, sweat dripping down her forehead as she went at it, panting heavily "No one will take my Anna from me...no prince, no ice seller, no one! I don't care how hard it is, I'll fuck her every hour if I have to...we'll have tons of kids..." Elsa thought to herself as Anna's eyes rolled up once again as she felt her sister violate her mouth over and over, her throat already used to taking such a brutal fucking by now as she thought to herself "My poor sister is so pent up so much...I promise I won't fail her like before, I'll bare as many children as she needs...I don't want her going to anyone else for this...I think I'm becoming addicted...my mind melts..." the thrusting got faster and faster, the bed rocking as Elsa's cock began to swell up once again, forcing every inch down as she hugged the bed, unloading a massive load of thick seed into her sister's throat. "Ohhhhfuck!" she blew load after load before finally pulling up, unloading more strings of cum onto her sister's face, plastering her in cum "O-oh god Anna...I love you so much"


End file.
